


Don't go without me

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being in the afterlife for who knows how long, Agron and Nasir see something that make them rethink their purpose and what their fate truly holds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go without me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! I'm back! Sorry for being away for the past couple of months, I've just been swamped with RL stuff, plus I wanted to finish my biggest work, "The Honeymooners" (which I did, yay me!) before posting here again, which btw, I'll be starting posting again later on this week. But for now, here's a little diddy for you all to enjoy. Title was taken from the Civil Wars' song, which I discovered thanks to an awesome Nagron video I watched today on youtube. 
> 
> Thanks everybody and hope you enjoy! :D

They were leaving a trail of light everywhere they flew, dancing, flying and laughing together as they tried to decide which one was the fastest of the two.

Two souls, destined to be together as much in life than in death, were gliding together in the afterlife, free to do as they wished, amongst the stars that they'd spent so many nights watching together, while laying in the middle of their flock, inside an existence that had been marred with as much bloodshed and hatred as it had been with freedom and love, the latter they each savored until the last drop, until the last minutes of their lives ticked by. And so, after and existence that they'd fought so hard to achieve and sacrificed so much to obtain, this had been their ultimate reward: to be together forever, no aches nor sadness standing in their way.

Agron suddenly stopped in his tracks and chuckled when Nasir ran straight into him.

Heaving air inside his chest, even though the dead didn't have to breathe to exist, Nasir raised an eyebrow as he said: "What are you doing, dear love? Is reason that you have stopped weariness of you and I's escapade?"

Smiling brightly, Agron shook his head and pecked his love on the lips. "I would never grow weary of anything with you. I stopped to share sight with you." he replied in a tender voice.

Nasir, with a curious look upon his face, blinked and asked: "What is this sight that has seemed to enrapture mind and eyes?"

And pointing downwards, Agron's smile widened as he said: "Look, underneath twinkling lights...What do you see?"

Nasir's eyes drifted to where the other man was directing his index finger towards and his breath couldn't help but get caught inside his throat.

"I see...I see _everything_."

The sight before them sure was breathtaking. Underneath the stars that they'd taken the habit of flying through and over since the afterlife reunited them, laid time itself. From the very beginning, where a deserted and inhabitable world laid before them, until the end, where machines they didn't know existed and notions they'd never thought of were being taught like they'd always been there. And inside this beautiful stretch, countless lives were being born, lived and ceased all at once.

"It is quite the sight, is it not?" Agron whispered as he slipped his arms around Nasir's waist from behind and kissed the side of his head.

"Yes, it quite is." Nasir whispered back in awe as he leaned inside his love's arms. Feeling the strong arms encircling him tighten themselves, the long haired man dared to ask what he'd been thinking ever since they'd spotted this beautiful spectacle:

"Do you share thoughts...that perhaps..."

"...That perhaps dancing amongst the stars was not our ultimate fate after all?" Agron finished for him and he smiled slightly when he felt his love nod slightly against his form.

"Perhaps our fate was to see this beauty laying before us and for you and I to descend from the heavens, to claim our place into time once more." Nasir said thoughtfully.

"Perhaps...What does mind desire, dearest love?" Agron asked.

"Mind desires to spend forever with you, just like the afterlife promised us." Nasir answered passionately, turning around inside Agron's arms and looking at him with emotion in his eyes.

"And own mind desires to do the same, do not fret." Agron explained as he caressed the smaller man's cheeks with his once deeply wounded hands. "But heart..."

"Heart wants to go on another adventure, does it not?" Nasir finally asked and when he saw Agron slowly move his head up and down, he added: "Mine too. But, if we leave this blissful eternity and plummet towards the Earth, we shall find one another, will we not?"

Returning his arms around Nasir once more, Agron smiled slightly and responded: "Of course, I make promise of such."

"And our place will be by one another's side, just like it has always been?" Nasir asked once more.

"Just like it will always be, my love." Agron whispered before leaning in and kissing his love with everything that he had, tightening his hold onto the smaller man when he felt him respond just as passionately.

And when at last they broke apart, Nasir smiled and, pointing towards a certain point of the breathtaking tapestry laying before them, he proposed:

"How about we go here, dearest heart?"

Taking a look to where Nasir was pointing, Agron's own smile returned and he replied:

"I think you found perfect place."

And so, never leaving their eyes from one another, holding each other close and smiling all throughout, Agron and Nasir let themselves fall towards the awaiting Earth, like people plunging down a majestic waterfall, towards their new destination, their new adventure,

Their next incarnation.

***********

_Somewhere, in the year 2014..._

***Bang!***

_"Ow!"_   a man in his early twenties, with long hair and dark eyes, called out in pain and he petted his hurting behind from the fall that he'd just taken upon the University floor.

Another man, this one in his mid-twenties, with green eyes and short brown hair, looked at him with apologetic eyes from his also now laying position onto the University floor as he said: "Oh god, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

Collecting his fallen things, the long-haired man stood up and replied with a small smile: "Yeah, I'm alright. 'Sorry if I wasn't looking, cell-phone talking and everything."

"Naw, it was my fault actually. 'Didn't see you coming in from the corner of the hallway over there." the short-haired man replied, returning the smile.

Extending his hand, the smallest of the two said with an inviting voice:

"Here, let me help you up."

Smiling wider, the tallest of the pair grabbed the other man's hand and standing up, he introduced himself:

"I'm Agron."

"Nasir, hi." the other man also said, introducing his own self.

After a second or two of awkward silence, Agron coughed and dared to ask:

"Hey listen, as a way to apologize for making you fall on your ass like that, do you mind if I bought you coffee or something? There's this place just outside campus that makes this mocha, that's just to die for."

Looking down at the ground in thoughts for a moment, Nasir finally looked back up and, tightening his hold onto the man's hand, he also dared to say:

"Only if you let me buy you dinner as a way to apologize for making **you** fall on your ass like that."

Agron blinked in shock at the other man's bold words, but he laughed slightly after a moment and, intertwining their fingers together, he responded in an enthusiastic voice as he began to lead the way towards their first official date:

_"I think we can arrange something out."_


End file.
